One night in Iacon
by Mediziner
Summary: AU Armada: Being a Prime is not easy, but what happens if Optimus was allowed to take a break for only tonight? Birthday One Shot for MissCHSSparkles - K To be safe.


_Mediziner's Notes: Armada with a bit of G1 mix Birthday gift for MissCHSSparkles, she wanted an Optimus x Elita-1 One-Shot... I hope you like it! I worked really hard on this without any given ideas!_

_Enjoy!_

Optimus worked hard at his desk, it was overwhelming as usual due to more data pads were stacking up big time. Most were reports from many of his high ranking officers about others discovering new planets in neighbouring galaxies which have yet to be explored. He gave a heavy sigh as he laid back in his chair, this cycle had been a stressing time for him.

He thought deeply of his mate, Elita-1, on how she's been doing as he looked at a holographic image of her. She had been spending most of her time going out into Iacon with Chromia, Moonracer, and Firestar doing all sorts of activities together. Optimus himself had been so busy with work, it was almost nearly impossible to find any proper free time to spend with his mate as with the others do with their mates. Being a Prime was very exhausting and the only time he was able to talk to her was only for a short time through a private comm link.

He heard the door open with a soft hiss. "Hey, Prime- _Whoa_... Are you alright? You look like you've haven't consumed a cube of Energon for cycles!" Jetfire exclaimed in shock, seeing how exhausted Optimus is as he added. "You should take it easy for once, boss. You're going to wear yourself out if you keep working all cycle!" The Prime seemed out of it but seeming to nod here and there.

"Optimus... Are you listening to what I'm saying?" The Space Shuttle asked.

Optimus gave another nod, Jetfire could see he's clearly out of it and... Come to think of it, he hasn't seen him ever stop working or let alone spend time with his mate. Not only he himself, but the others were also clearly worried.

"Prime, I'm gonna take over your shift for tonight, you need a break." Jetfire said, though for once, the Space Shuttle is dead serious as the look in his golden optics were obvious.

Optimus gave a half nod but snapped out of it, this seeming to give him a boost of energy upon realizing what he's nodding at. "_**What!?**_ Jetfire! I _cannot_ take a break, I don't have the time until I somehow manage to get my work out of the way and over with. That was not a funny joke."

Jetfire raised an optic brow as he said: "For once, I'm _**not**_ joking around, you need to get some quality time off. You're making me and the others worry, _even_ Elita-1! You have no idea how worried she's been the last few cycles... Just take it easy for once, Optimus. I can handle the work no problem while you're taking the much needed time off."

_'Elita...'_ Optimus Prime took the time to think, while Jetfire's words were sincere and serious for once, he still felt unsure... Most of the piling work he's been getting continues to grow no matter how much he'd complete. Finally, he looked at his friend with concern. "You're sure you can handle this...?"

"I'm positive I can, and I don't plan on wandering off."

Knowing this is going nowhere, Optimus finally sighed in defeat. "Very well... I'll go take that break..."

Jetfire smiled behind his faceplate, glad he decided this. "You should probably go see Elita-1, she's been coming here sometimes to see if you're available to spend time, the others Femmes themselves have came in and out to visit their mates so you should go and see her. They often felt bad while she never got a chance to spend time with you."

That didn't seem like a bad idea, the Prime slowly got up as he left. But before he did, he stopped to quickly add. "Try not to mix up the topics of my work while I'm gone." He said before finally leaving.

"I won't, Prime." Jetfire said as he made his way over to the desk to take over for his friend.

...

Elita-1 leaned against the sill of her window, looking out at Iacon. Her friends were currently busy with their mates, she hasn't seen her lover for quite some time... She had came in a few times only for Jetfire to tell her that he's been very busy which made her frown, she wanted to have a drive around with Optimus around the beautifully lit city whenever the night came to Cybertron. Currently the two moons of Cybertron were beginning to rise and that the sun is starting to set.

She would go along with her friends with their mates on a group outing, but it would feel hard on her going without Optimus by her side in the outing...

Then, the sound of a beep rang, who could be visiting her now? It couldn't be any of her friends or some of Optimus' co-workers visiting for a chat... Curiously, she headed on over to see who could the guest be.

She reached over and pressed a button. As the door opened with a soft hiss, she was shocked to see that it was Optimus who came to see her. "Elita." Optimus greeted gently, he was also rather shiny, showing that he buffed himself before coming over.

"Optimus! When did you started taking a break?" The pink Femme exclaimed in shock as she stepped out to the side for her lover to enter.

"Jetfire _insisted_ I take a break for tonight... I can only hope he doesn't misplace my things."

The pink Femme only chuckled as she spoke. "You came here for more than just worry about your work, didn't you?"

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, nodding. "Yes, I wanted to ask if you would like to head out to the city of Iacon with me, to make up for the times I have been unable to find time for each other. I also have a couple things in store, but I plan to save them for later on."

Elita-1 looked at her mate with great interest, just what could these secrets be that the Prime would have in store for her? With a nod, she and Optimus stood, taking their leave from the building. As they neared the roads, they transformed into their alternate modes and waited for a few Transformers to pass by until it was clear for them to enter the road. They drove in the direction of Iacon together, the city itself glistened like the stars in the night sky.

Thankfully, it did not take them long to reach Iacon as there was no traffic. While many Transformers are careful and vehicle crashes rarely occur, sometimes few bots enjoy causing a bit of havoc by creating a large collision of vehicle crashes, mostly blocking the road entirely if they were to be successful. The city was busy, roaring with chatters and all sorts of things, as the same with the skies, various aerial Transformers getting to and through. luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about road traffic.

They transformed back to their robot modes after finding a safe place to do so, multiple bots were staring at the Prime, quite rare to see him take some time off to come here, to Iacon. Some even greeted him and Elita-1 as they went by.

"You should try to take more breaks often, take the time to go on some walks around Iacon with some of your friends." Elita-1 said gently.

"I wish that were possible... The council is quite demanding at times as well." Optimus sighed heavily in disappointment. "Elita... I wish that I could spend time with you often equally as the others do with their mates."

"I understand." Elita-1 replied with a smile. "Being a Prime is difficult, and you must know that even if work can sometimes get in the way, remember that my affections for you **never** will wane or cease at all. Not one bit." She reassured him with a kind smile, bringing her hand with her mate's, to which the Prime responded immediately by gently holding onto. They continued their little walk together, admiring the beauty of Iacon and a couple of interesting places they could visit.

Then, one particular place caught Elita-1's interest, stopping where she stood.

"Elita? Something wrong?" Optimus gently asked as he also ceased his walking, then looked in the direction of a building that has an event going on. What caught Elita-1's interest appeared to be a building with two Transformer figures that appeared to be performing a small dance. "Ah I remember this place, I've come here a couple times before I became a Prime. I can see this place has not changed much.

"You've come here before?"

"Yes, with a few friends to watch performances." The Prime said, then catching a glimpse that states tonight is where guests can come in freely and dance. His golden optics brightens for a short moment, before asking his mate. "It looks like tonight, where some bots can come inside and enjoy time together there, it also has a VIP section that offers much more. Do you wish to visit the place?"

"I always wanted to come visit this place, but the others always wanted to take me out somewhere." The Pink Femme said with a short chuckle. "But it is alright, if you wish to do something else."

"Wherever you would like to visit, my love." Optimus said kindly, smiling behind his face plate. "This is our special night, and I wish to spend it with you."

With that, Elita-1 lead Optimus into the building. It was beautifully decorated inside, appearing most suitable for high class bots, as they went in the direction of what appears to be the VIP section the Prime told Elita-1 earlier.

The Bouncer that's guarding the entrance spluttered, jaw dropped as he sees Optimus and quickly straightens himself up. "O-Optimus Prime!? What a surprise to see you here tonight! Are you wanting to come into the VIP room?" He said as Optimus gave a nod. "That's right, but also if my mate can come in with me, as well."

"_Please!_" The Bouncer said, still a bit shocked. "G-Go right in and enjoy your time! I _insist_!"

"Thank you." They both said as they entered the VIP section. Soft music was playing in the background, it felt very soothing as they came upon an open space filled with various bots that are dancing with their partners. Optimus has to admit that while this wasn't part of the plan for his surprise, he wouldn't mind trying to fit in some adjustments. Looking over at his mate, he softly asked. "Elita... Would you like to dance?"

This surprised the Pink Femme, looking up at him. "I never knew you could dance. Where did you learn?"

"I've seen enough performances to know. Even practised myself from time to time. Shall we?" He offered his hand, which Elita-1 took as Optimus lead her to a wide enough space and soon the two began their dancing. The guests were wowed by Optimus' presence and gave them a bit more room to continue their dancing, as they observed their dance moves, it shocked them that these were upper or 1st class dances, only performed by the professionally talented bots and were difficult dance moves to master. Many of the upper class bots were amazed with how flawlessly they performed and could not spot one single mistake at all.

As the music came to an end, a roar of applause echoed which surprised the couple, they weren't expecting their dance to be that good and that on top of all that, everyone was watching the _entire_ thing!

"Beautiful performance, Optimus Prime!" One of the bots cheered, followed by another bot commenting. "I have never seen anyone, let alone the Prime himself, perform with such skill and very flawlessly, too! How were you two able to perform such a beautiful and advanced dance?"

"Well... I've been here a couple of times before I became a Prime, I've taken time here and there to study and learn. I wasn't expecting we would be this good." Optimus said with a soft sheepish chuckle. Some of the other bots this time asked Elita-1 similar questions as she replies what she thinks is all about performing. While the pink Femme explained her answer, Optimus decided to walk on over to one of the Bouncers.

"O-Optimus Prime!"

"Hello, do you bots mind if my mate and I can go up to the rooftop for a while?" Optimus asked kindly.

"The rooftop? What for?" The Bouncer asked, bemused.

"Tonight in just a few breems, many stars and other galaxies will be in viewing range very soon, and it is very rare to see such a sight, and these only occur every few yorns. This building's rooftop is one of the tallest there is in Iacon, so I thought perhaps if that is-"

Knowing such a thing is too beautiful to miss, the Bouncer replied, saying: "No, no! Not at all! Please! Feel free to go on up whenever you are ready. Would you like for us to have a couple bots prepare some Energon cubes for the both of you?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"I'll tell them right away." With that, the Bouncer quickly went off in a hurry. Optimus turned on his heel and returned to his mate's side, thankfully just in time as Elita-1 had finished her answer. Silently, he whispered something in her audio receptor just as soon as the other bots walked off to their own businesses. Elita-1 did as what Optimus had whispered to her and offlined her optics while the Mech himself tenderly picked her up in his strong arms, heading for the rooftop and up the stairs. "Th-This is a little embarrassing, Optimus..." She murmured silently to him as the Prime gave a soft chuckle, replying. "We're almost there, Elita my love. Keep your optics offline just a little longer."

The pink Femme smiled and continued to keep her optics offline. As she felt Optimus stop and is slowly being set down, he gently told her that she can bring her optics online, she finally onlined her optics and there, in the beautiful night skies, were various stars and many galaxies and other sorts from afar were visible. Elita-1 felt as if she were in an observatory that displayed a lot of places in outer space.

"Optimus... This..." She was lost for words, Optimus slowly sat by her side as he softly said. "This... Is my surprise. I wanted to show you this." Gently, he placed his hand with hers. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes... It is." She said in a soft voice, smiling as she snuggled up close to Optimus as she whispers. "Thank you for showing me this, Optimus. The stars are beautiful, just like in an observatory."

"I'm glad." The Prime said with a smile. They remained on the rooftop for joors, watching the beautiful sky together, pointing out different parts of galaxies that they can see and that some bots should try visiting. Eventually, they began 'disappearing', indicating that the brightness was slowly returning to it's normal state and both got up, heading back inside and out of the building. It was getting late, so they headed on over near the streets and transformed into their vehicle mode and drove out of Iacon. Optimus drove his mate back home before returning to his place. He felt satisfied about tonight which left him in a really great mood.

...

As Optimus came back, he decided to check things out before retreating to his quarters for the night. There, layed Jetfire completely passed out on the desk, snoring loudly as data pads littered the floor and desk all around. He could tell Jetfire must have struggled with doing his work and boy did it not look easy for the poor Space shuttle. He mentally chuckled to himself, and would have to talk to his friend about how did it go for him when he took over but for now... He really could use a good recharge after all what happened tonight.


End file.
